


Don't Go

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Red is in heat and doesn't want to pressure Blue into helping after seeing that he's exhausted after work.





	Don't Go

Red sat on his bed in the room he shared with Blue. Blue had gone to work a couple of hours ago and had to close so he wouldn't be home until late. He was burning up even though he had the window in the room wide open and had stripped down to just his boxers. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. 

His magic had been sitting unformed in his pelvis for an hour now. He wanted to wait for Blue, but also knew that Blue would be tired when he got home. He could let his magic form and take care of it himself, but he would be too deep into his heat to stop. He didn't want Blue to feel pressured into helping him if he was too tired. 

Red got up and went downstairs, he needed some water. He grabbed a glass once he got to the kitchen and put some ice in it. He turned the cold water on in the sink and filled the glass before chugging it. It helped a little but not much. He went and laid on the couch, turning on the TV. 

He would watch some TV and wait for Blue. If Blue was too tired he would go to the bathroom or somewhere where Blue wouldn't feel pressured. He found something random on TV and then zoned out until he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked over to see Stretch. 

"Dude, why are you down here?"

Red shrugged continuing to stare at the TV. Stretch moved his legs so he could sit down then sat them in his lap. 

"How deep into it are you?"

Red shook his head. He hadn't done anything except let his magic almost form. He would wait for Blue.

"Dude, you're not waiting for my bro are you?"

Red nodded as he changed the channel. Stretch sighed. They all knew that waiting would just make it more intense when you finally take care of it. 

"Ok, but you know he has to close tonight right?"

Red nodded.

"Red, you're not gonna be able to wait that long"

"Yes I am. I'm just gonna wait and if he's too tired then I'll take care of it. If I start now I'll be too deep into it and won't be able to stop to leave and Blue will feel pressured" 

Stretch sighed as he looked at him. They both knew he wouldn't be able to wait the three hours it was gonna take for Blue to get home. He was already burning up and itching to form something. He was determined though. 

Stretch sat and watched TV with him. They watched some movie with zombies for about an hour before Red could feel his magic start to form. He fought it trying to keep it from forming. Stretch kept glancing at him noticing his discomfort. 

"Red. Dude. Just go up to your room and take care of it"

Red shook his head even as his magic formed his cock without his permission. He didn't want it there but his body didn't care. 

"You still have 2 hours before he'll be home"

"I know"

Stretch just gave him a look. A look that would have been intimidating if boss didn't give him the same look all the time. He was determined to wait for Blue. They continued to watch TV and Red was fine for another hour. After the hour though, he could feel his cock pulsing in time with his pulse. He needed to cum. Stretch glanced at him. Red felt his hand twitch as he fought the urge to reach down and jerk off. 

"You have another hour. Can you wait an hour?"

Red shook his head as his hand twitched again. He was so hard it hurt and needed relief. He teleported up to his room. He took his boxers off and threw them into a random corner of the room. He laid on the bed and gripped his dick. He was so close just from the first touch. He stroked it a couple times before he came, seeing white. 

He kept stroking, chasing the next release which came just as fast as the first. He kept going, cumming four times. He was panting, trying to catch his breath when he heard the door downstairs open and close. He began stroking his cock again. He wished it were Blue's hand not his. He wasn't gonna pressure Blue. He heard the footsteps on the stairs and grabbed the cover, covering his bottom half. He pulled his hand away from his cock just as Blue opened the door. 

Blue looked exhausted, so he wouldn't be up to helping. That was fine. Red just needed to go to the bathroom and take care of this then. Blue collapsed face first on the bed with a groan. 

"Red, can we just cuddle?"

Red hated to say no but he couldn't cuddle with his dick as hard as it was.

"Babe I'm going to the bathroom. We can cuddle when I get back. Promise"

Blue grabbed his wrist which kept him from leaving. 

"Don't go. Just stay here"

"Blue, babe I really need -"

"I know you're in heat. I can see the glow from under the blanket. I'm sorry that I'm too tired to help, but you don't have to go"

Red whined as his dick pulsed. His hand twitched as it tried to go back to his cock. 

"Red, Stretch said you waited 5 hours for me. Said you waited until you couldn't. You didn't have to and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you don't have to go to the bathroom to take care of it"

"I don't wanna pressure you"

"You won't. You don't even have to take care of it yourself. You can use me, I'm ok with that"

Red whined, his cock pulsing and his hand reached down and started stroking it again. He let out a moan as a wave a pleasure crashed over him. He picked up the pace and came within only a few minutes. 

Blue pulled him down so he was laying down. Blue then cuddle up next to him, Red's erection against Blue's stomach. It took all of his will power to not start rutting against Blue's stomach. He saw Blue look up at him. His hips twitched and he groaned at the friction.

“Red it’s ok. You need this. You have my consent”

Red groaned and started rutting against Blue’s stomach. The friction was wonderful and Red moaned loudly as the pleasure started building to the next climax. Red stopped, he needed to let it build. He laid there panting, trying to keep still so he could calm down. 

Red noticed a blue glow a little lower. He looked down and saw that Blue had formed a pussy and was rubbing his fingers on his clit. Blue let out a small moan that caused a shiver to go down Red's spine. He wanted so bad to be in that tight, wet entrance. 

Red started stroking his erection again and growled when he heard Blue moan. He looked at Blue to see him watching his hand move and trying to match pace. 

"Red" Blue panted out. 

Red looked him in the eyes.

"Please. Fuck me, Red"

Red groaned and picked up the pace of his hand. 

"You were too tired. I pressured you. I'm sorry"

"Red you didn't pressure me. I told you to stay and take care of it. I'm too tired to do anything, but I told you earlier, you can use me. Please fuck me. Use me to get off and take care of your heat"

Red let out a loud moan as he came. His hips jerked into his hand, drawing it out. When he came down he heard Blue whimper. He was three fingers deep and had a brutally fast pace going.

Red grabbed his hand and pulled it out of him. Before Blue could protest, he took the fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them and moaned at the taste of Blue. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth and lined up with Blue's entrance. He pushed in slowly with a groan and sat still when he bottomed out. 

"Red don't worry about me"

Red pulled out and slammed back in. It felt so good with that wet, tight heat surrounding him. After a few thrusts he was close again and stopped. He panted and could feel his dick throb. After he calmed down he kept going. He did this four more times. 

He was panting and leaning over Blue. He started a fast and brutal pace and had planned on letting himself cum this time. He got close to the edge and somehow managed to speed up. 

"Red, I'm gonna cum. Please"

Red growled as he slammed back in and came. He stilled and emptied himself into Blue. Soon after he felt Blue clamp down on him with a high pitched moan. He pulled out and collapsed next to Blue. He cuddled up next to Blue and fought off sleep.

"Red, I love you"

"I love you, Baby Blue"

Blue's breathing soon evened out and Red heard a soft snore coming from him. With a smile on his face Red fell asleep as well.


End file.
